marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 80
. He explains that although his cyborg body was destroyed, his scientists were able to keep his head alive and retreat back to a secret facility that Silvermane set up back when he used to be the Supreme Hydra.Silvermane's brief stint as Supreme Hydra lasted from - . As Spider-Man begins to feel weaker, Silvermane reveals that the last thing needed to restore his long-lost mobility is Spider-Man's blood. Noticing that Ripster is deactivated, Spider-Man asks Silvermane who he is talking to. This is all a distraction as he tries to fill his arm shackles with web-fluid. Silvermane reveals that the operation is being broadcast live to the leaders of the criminal underworld. It is all to prove his worth as leader of the underworld by presenting them the dead body of Spider-Man. Meanwhile, back at her Soho apartment, Mary Jane has reluctantly called on Felicia Hardy to help her.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage was erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Mary Jane also mentions Peter's past relationship with the Black Cat. The pair used to date, their romance lasting from to . Telling Felicia about Peter's battle with the Silver Squad and his subsequent capture she asks Hardy to help rescue her husband. To this end, Mary Jane presents the device that Peter used to track his spider-tracers before he attuned them to his spider-sense.When Peter first invented his spider-tracers in he needed a special tracking device. He eventually attuned them to his spider-sense in . She had Peter promise that if he was ever in trouble to activate a spider-tracer so she can get him help. Felicia agrees to help and that night she goes out as the Black Cat, using Spider-Man's tracking device to try and find her former lover. She begins her search in Central Park, hoping to retrace Spider-Man's steps and pick up the signal. Meanwhile, back in Silvermane's lair, the process of drawing Spider-Man's blood has almost come to the point of being lethal. However, the wall-crawler has been firing webbing into his shackles the whole time causing the equipment to overheat and explode. Although Spider-Man is free, he is weak from the bloodletting, which slows his escape. On his way out, the web-slinger's mask gets snagged on a broken pipe and is pulled off his face. As Peter begins to worry about Silvermane seeing his true face, Silvermane explains that he cannot see in the darkness but his cybernetic systems can track the hero. Turning the lights back on, Silvermane activates additional cameras in an attempt to reveal Spider-Man's identity. Unable to web his face up to hide his identity, Peter must keep his face covered while dodging Silvermane, and hope his spider-sense can warn him about a camera that might be getting a closer look. Salvation comes when the Black Cat's approach sets off Silvermane's proximity alarms. While Silvermane is distracted, the wall-crawler knocks him overthrowing off his aim when firing his automated lasers. Spotting his mask in the rubble, Peter quickly grabs it and puts it back on. As an extra precaution to protect his identity, Spider-Man shorts out the camera system, hoping it destroys all possible recordings of his face. The resulting explosion buries Silvermane under debris. Rushing out of the lab, Spider-Man is horrified to see that the Black Cat was injured in the cave in. That's when Silvermane frees himself and resumes his attack on Spider-Man. However, the Black Cat was only feigning injury and leaps in to attack. In the ensuing battle, Spider-Man realizes that there is a connection between Silvermane and his computer system and begins working to short out the rest of the equipment while the Black Cat keeps their foe busy. The web-slinger finishes just as Silvermain gains the upper hand against the Cat. That's when Spider-Man leaps in and relentlessly attack Silvermane until the computer systems begin to explode. Seeking to recover his copy of Spider-Man's true identity, Silvermane leaps into the computer complex but is caught in the resulting explosion.Spider-Man's identity is depicted as being recorded on a VHS tape. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as it is an obsolete technology. With Silvermane seemingly destroyed, Spider-Man and the Black Cat go to the rooftops. When the wall-crawler asks how the Cat was able to find him, she tells him that they are linked and that she will always be with him. When this leads to a moment of awkward silence, the Cat explains she used Peter's spider-tracer tracker before leaving. Soon, Peter returns to his apartment where he is happily reunited with his wife Mary Jane.Mary Jane is depicted watching the Late Show with David Letterman. This should be considered another topical reference as Letterman retired from the program in 2015. As the couple kiss, they are unaware that the Black Cat is watching from the skylight. She thinks to herself how Mary Jane's plan didn't work, that she was able to track Spider-Man by her own means and departs. Meanwhile, in the ruins of Silvermane's hideout, a secret panel opens revealing the true Silvermane. As it turns out, Spider-Man and the Black Cat were fighting an android duplicate of Silvermane which was being used to test out the viability of Spider-Man's blood. With his plans ruined, Silvermane considers this only a minor set back and vows to eventually rise again. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * Locations: * ** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Apartment *** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}